Prelude
by montez
Summary: Ridley's Brotherhood. as the title implies, this is a prelude to Ridley's story 'Still Unbroken' My version of what led up to the beginning of her wonderful story-hope you enjoy. Caleb and Ethan & Elijah Mathews centric one-shot.


Prelude  
By Montez  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Winchesters, the Mathews or Caleb, just love to play with them.

_A/N: This is a Brotherhood story, using Ridley's wonderful characters, as well as Mr. Kripke's. I loved Ridley's story, "Still Unbroken" as well as Tara's Video by the same name. Watching the video and reading the story, this story popped into my mind. Call it a missing scene if you will. It takes place just before Ridley's story starts. Ridley graciously gave her permission for me to attempt this and I hope it lives up to her wonderful writings. This is **not** officially a part of her five-part story line that she and Tidia are working on. As I said this is my own little version of what happened prior to the beginning of 'Still Unbroken'. That story is heavily referenced throughout, as is her story, "To the Victor go the Spoils". Again thank you Ridley for letting me try this and for writing your wonderful story which inspired this. Also to Tara for her awesome video, which gave my idea it's final kick start. Hope you enjoy--Montez_

Caleb had left Ethan's Pathfinder in long-term parking at the Phoenix airport. He had met up with Joshua at the Advisor's grandmother's place, before catching a flight to California to meet with Victor the former Scholar. There were still so many unanswered questions and with the apocalypse upon them, time was running out to find the answers.

The Knight had left a day earlier, wanting to drop the vice cops vehicle back to him and pick up his own ride, Heidi, his Lamborghini. Only for his best friend Dean would he have parted with the half-million dollar vehicle in a trade within the newly discovered world of fantasy Baseball.

The plane ride back to Phoenix had been uneventful, at least until he had inadvertently dosed off. A vague nightmare started him breathlessly awake. The passenger beside him, a scruffy looking blond-haired man gave him a sympathetic glance, "Bad dream?" the stranger asked, somehow spiking internal fears within the hunter.

"Yeah." Was all Caleb replied as he roughly rubbed his hands over his face, trying to make sense of the images that were now floating through his mind. He was no stranger to having nightmares about his parent's deaths, but this was different, something didn't feel right.

Once landing he needed to put some distance between himself and the curious stranger that seemed to be everywhere Caleb looked. Almost having to talk himself into not running to the parking garage the young hunter finally found the borrowed vehicle and was now nearing his final destination, Ethan's precinct in Texas.

Caleb was having trouble staying focused, his mind trying to replay images that just wouldn't come, something about them wasn't right. His mind was telling him he was missing something of importance, but the feeling of fear and dread seemed to grow the closer he got to Ethan's.

The station the Mathews twin worked from was on the outskirts of town, in a predominantly high crime neighborhood, especially for drugs, thus the vice cops home turf. The psychic remembered telling the long-haired detective that if anything happened to his baby while it was in Ethan's possession, then Caleb was going to take it out of the younger man's hide. The cop had promised its safety, even locking it up in the secured parking lot at the back of the precinct house, under constant surveillance to insure its protection.

Pulling the Pathfinder up to the curb about a block from the station, several police vehicles were parked closer to the station; Caleb ran his hands over his face, trying desperately to quell the feeling of dread that continued to build in his mind and pit of his stomach. Catching sight of Ethan entering the station Caleb pushed open the trucks door, leaning his head against the vehicle once closing it again, taking a minute to compose himself. He took a deep breath then hit the alarm button on the truck, turning he headed toward the building.

His mind again wondering as his legs carried him, it was the sudden sound of tires squealing and shouts from someone in the distance that had Caleb's head shooting up, he barely had time to register the threat coming full speed toward him, at the last second he felt himself turn, jumping slightly before the pain of his body slamming into the windshield of the speeding vehicle stole every thought in his mind. Feeling the momentum of his body rolling over the roof of the vehicle, as the speeding car continued on, it was the hard, sudden impact of the unforgiving ground that was the last conscious thought his mind put together, he heard yelling voices nearing him, siren's erupting in the background, as darkness overtook his consciousness.

---------

Detective Ethan Mathews had just walked into the main lobby of the precinct he worked from, being stopped by a fellow vice cop to go over a rumor on the street the other officer had gotten wind of, a small time dealer Ethan had busted a couple months back was looking for some payback. Mathews couldn't help but smile slightly, he wasn't really worried, he knew he was doing his job right when he got wind of a threat against him. It meant he had caused some low-life to take a hit in his business.

It was the sound of shouts from outside and the sudden eruption of several sirens that had the two officers sprinting the few yards to the door, a uniformed officer came rushing in "We need an ambulance, we just had a hit and run, units are in pursuit." The young officer rushing back outside, Ethan and the other detective close on his heels.

Quickly scanning the area, he took off running in the direction that several officers were rushing toward. Scanning the area for any other threat the sight of a familiar vehicle caused the younger man to quicken his pace, especially when he didn't see the dark-haired hunter that he had loaned it to a couple months ago. "Nonono" became his quiet mantra as he hastily made his way through the gathered officers, coming to a stop behind the one knelt beside the downed victim, "Shit…Caleb!" His voice rising as he took in the bloodied, unconscious form of his friend.

"You know this guy?" One of the uniforms asked as Ethan made his way to the other side of the eerily still hunter, reaching toward his neck, barely noticing his own hand shaking.

"Yeah, friend of mine…" looking over his shoulder the long-haired man yelled, "Where the hell is that ambulance?" Just then the wail of the siren could be heard quickly approaching from the end of the street. Giving the Knights shoulder a gentle squeeze Ethan spoke quietly, "Come on Caleb, man, you don't get to check out on me from a damn hit and run…helps coming." Receiving no response Mathews felt a rock settle in the pit of his stomach as he was pulled back by other officers, paramedics rushing forward.

Watching closely as a neck brace was placed on Caleb, the detective took in the bloody, scarped, bruised and quickly swelling face of his friend. Gauze was placed over the bleeding areas as vitals were quickly being assessed by the EMTs, "Heart and respiration sounds are good, blood-pressure slightly elevated, head trauma is the major issue, we need to get moving." One of the medics was saying to his partner as they effortlessly placed the backboard Reaves was strapped to on the stretcher, fastening the straps they hastily made their way through the line of officers, Ethan right behind.

"I'm going with him." The look on Mathews face told the medic that 'no' was not going to be an accepted answer. Once the stretcher was locked in place the medic stepped back allowing the vice cop access to the back. Ethan quickly turned looking for the officer he had been talking to inside the precinct before everything had gone to hell, "Davis, call my brother, have him meet me at General, just tell him Caleb's been hurt, he'll understand!" As the younger hunter disappeared into the back of the rig, the doors were slammed shut, sirens being activated as the vehicle quickly made its way toward the hospital, two members of the Brotherhood in the back.

--------

Professor Elijah Mathews had just returned to his office, unceremoniously dumping his lesson plans, books and laptop bag into the chair opposite his desk. This was one of those days he questioned what made him decide to become a professor in the first place. His students had been unruly, he had dropped his notes at least three times throughout the day and his computer had frozen up causing him to nearly hurl the offending object off the roof of the building. Walking over he closed and locked the door of his office, needing just a few minutes of silence to himself, he'd had an uneasy feeling all day and had been unable to place the source of the distress. Dropping into the leather chair that sat behind his desk, he propped his feet on the edge of the shiny mahogany top, tilting his head back, releasing an exhaustive sigh.

Five minutes, it was five minutes of uninterrupted silence that he had been allowed before his phone started ringing. "Damn it" the Professor mumbled as he reached, grabbing it on the sixth ring. "Yeah, Professor Mathews."

"Is this Elijah Mathews?" The unfamiliar voice had the young man sitting up.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" Elijah could hear background noise, but couldn't place the sounds.

"This is Detective Davis; I work with your brother Ethan…" The voice on the other end sounded concerned, Elijah could pick-up on the man's worry.

Not allowing the other man to continue, the Professor was on his feet, fear spiking through his chest, "Ethan… did something happen, is he all right?" the young man started pushing papers aside on his desk, then patted his pockets, searching for his keys.

"Yes…I'm sorry, Detective Mathews is fine, he wanted me to call you and tell you he needed you to meet him at General, a friend of his, Caleb, I think he said, was involved in a hit and run, your brother accompanied him to the hospital." Elijah's mind took a moment to register what the man had said after stating that his brother was okay.

"Did you say Caleb?" Mathews didn't understand how Caleb could be involved in a hit and run, the last he had heard the Knight was in California with Joshua meeting with the former Scholar.

"Yes, Ethan wanted you to meet him at the hospital." the officer on the other end of the line waited a moment, "He said you would understand."

"Okay," Elijah's mind was quickly trying to process what he was being told, "do you know how long it's been since they left?" Pulling his cell from his pocket the Professor checked to make sure his brother hadn't tried to call him, his phone was on silence since he had been in class.

"About ten or fifteen minutes ago." Detective Davis answered.

"Thanks." Elijah replied as he quickly hung up the phone, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair, finally finding his keys in the pocket he took off toward the parking lot, to find out what the hell was going on, hoping Caleb was all right.

-------

Ethan continued to watch the unconscious man's face, the last time he had seen Caleb so still was when they had been inside the Sinks in Wyoming and they had thought the older man had drown after he and Gideon had spent several minutes trying to resuscitate him. The vice cops chest clinched slightly at the memories of that time, a time marked by the confirmation of Dean Winchester being the next Guardian as well as the crushing loss of Ethan's best friend, Gideon. It was after that tragic night, when secrets that had remained hidden for many years had been revealed and the Mathews brothers had discovered that the man they viewed as a second father had in turn caused the death of their father, that the twins confirmed their allegiance to the next Triad; Dean Winchester as Guardian, Sam Winchester as Scholar and Caleb Reaves as Knight.

Shaking his head slightly to clear the uncomfortable memories Ethan noticed Caleb take in a deep breath. Laying his hand on his friends shoulder he spoke calmly, "Hey Caleb, can you hear me? It's Ethan." The medic next to Mathews noticed the movement, making notes on the patient's paperwork; he then started doing a check of the waking man's vitals. "Caleb, can you open your eyes?"

Worriedly watching, the officer noticed the injured man start to slowly blink his eyes, his brow pinching in pain. Again Mathews called the Knight's name, "Caleb?"

"Wha?" The older man's muffled voice struggled to speak as he slowly opened his eyes, taking in the dark-haired man leaning close to his face.

"You were in an accident, hit and run…just take it easy, we're on our way to the hospital." Ethan knew of Caleb's reluctance to go to hospitals, but he was unprepared for the look of panic that overtook Reaves' face and the tenseness the man's muscles started to take on, seemingly trying to fight against the restraining straps that held him on the stretcher. "Whoa, easy…" Ethan again placed his hand on the man's shoulder, trying to offer comfort, but it only seemed to add to his distress.

"Sir, I need you to calm down, we will be at the hospital soon." the medic tried to calm the now conscious man.

Caleb awkwardly reached up and tried to pull the oxygen mask from his face, Ethan catching his hand, which much to Mathews surprise, the Knight was able to pull loose. "Who…you?" The fear and panic in Reaves eyes caused Ethan to glance at the EMT then back to Caleb.

"It's Ethan, you took a good hit to the head, do you remember?" Mathews wanted to reach out, offer a comforting touch, but as his hand neared the man, he pulled away, or at least attempted to, so Ethan withdrew.

"No…" Caleb squeezed his eye's shut, pain flashing in his face before he opened them again, "Who…'m I?"

It was then that the Officer allowed fear to enter his own thoughts as he stared at the blank expression of Reaves, "You're Caleb Reaves, you don't remember?" the more Mathews thought about it the more it sound like a lousy plot line to a cheesy movie of the week. How the hell was it possible that Caleb Reaves, Knight of the Brotherhood didn't know who he was.

Just then the ambulance came to a halt, the doors being pulled open, "its okay man, we'll figure it out, I'll see ya soon." With that Ethan watched as Caleb was pulled from the rig, wheeled quickly through the Emergency Room doors. Running his hand over his face, Ethan made his way through the automatic doors, a nurse stopping him from following his friend into the treatment area. Reluctantly he followed her to the waiting area, hoping his brother had gotten the message and would show up soon.

-----------

Elijah Mathews had finally made his way to General and was now rushing through the entrance doors. Quickly scanning the waiting room he saw the form of his twin sitting in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, head held in his hand. "Ethan!"

Looking up at the sound of his name Ethan saw relief pass over the face of his twin brother, standing he grabbed his brother's extended hand, pulling him into a sideways hug. "Glad you got the message Eli."

"Are you okay, a Detective Davis said something about Caleb being in an accident? I didn't even know he was in town." Elijah took the seat next to his brother as the other man sat.

"I'm good Eli; I didn't know he was in town either until I headed outside after the hit and run. Apparently he was returning my truck. An officer from my precinct called a while ago to let me know they caught the guy that hit Caleb a few blocks away, apparently he was after me and saw Reaves getting out of my truck." Ethan leaned back.

"A hit and run? Is Caleb okay? Have they told you anything yet?" The Professor fired off questions still trying to figure everything out.

The man noticed worry cross his brother's face as he spoke, "I'm not sure…he came too in the ambulance, but he…" Ethan wasn't even sure how to explain it to his brother, the lost almost scared look in Caleb's eyes when the older man didn't seem to know who he was, or who Ethan was.

"He what? Ethan, what's wrong?" Elijah placed a hand on his brother's arm.

"Eli, he didn't know who I was…" Looking into his brother's gaze Ethan continued, "He didn't know who he was."

"What?" Elijah asked as a nurse stepped into the waiting room.

"Someone for Caleb Reaves."

-----------

"Amnesia, you're joking right?" Ethan Mathews stared at the doctor before him, not believing what they were being told. Caleb Reaves, Knight of the Brotherhood, one of the most powerful psychics the secret organization has ever seen had amnesia.

"I'm afraid so…most of Mr. Reaves other injuries are superficial, we are going to run a few more test to gauge the severity of his concussion, but the fact that he regained consciousness quickly is a good sign." The doctor watched the two men before him.

"How is it a good sign if he doesn't know who he is?" Ethan was allowing anger to cloud his thinking, he continued to wonder how the hell this was happening and why now.

"Do you know how long the amnesia will last?" Elijah wanted the facts of the situation, they were going to have to call Caleb's family, call Dean and this was going to be one hell of a bombshell to drop, especially with all that had been going on lately.

"It could be a few hours, or a few days…perhaps longer. There is no way of knowing for sure, like I said we have more test scheduled, hopefully that will give us some more answers, but physically he should recover quickly, there was nothing broken and the swelling and lacerations on his face and side should heal without any problems." The doctor paused, "Have you been able to get a hold of his family yet?"

"We're working on it; we wanted to make sure he was all right." Ethan answered.

"Can we see him, will it help?" Elijah asked, glancing at his brother.

"We are going to admit him for at least the night while we run our test, you can visit with him before them, I'll have the nurse show you his room. I ask that you try not to overwhelm him, if he asks you questions answer them truthfully. It will only add to the confusion if stories change between now and when his family arrives." The physician motioned for a nurse to lead the Mathews twins back. "If you have any other questions, please have the nurses page me."

Turning the younger men followed the nurse, "You need to call Dean, then we need to try and get a hold of Mac." Elijah spoke as they followed the nurse.

"Exactly what am I suppose to tell Dean, Caleb was in a hit and run and now doesn't know who the hell he is, or who we are?" Elijah could see the stress of the situation playing on his brother's nerves.

Stopping, the nurse pointed them toward the room near the end of the hall. "Just tell him the basics, he needs to know Caleb's gonna be okay, we'll hold off on the other until he gets here, hopefully it will be a mute point by then and Caleb will have his memory back." The Professor watched his brother run his hand through his hair, a sign of frustration. "You should call before we see Caleb, so Dean can try and get a hold of Mac."

"Yeah." Ethan withdrew his cell phone from his pocket, reluctantly pushing number three on the speed dial; he waited until a familiar voice picked up.

"Ethan, not still complaining about that trade are ya; you did get Heidi for two months…" Dean's semi-cheerful voice caused the cops gut to twist, knowing he was getting ready dash any good mode the Guardian to be might be in.

-----------

Stopping outside Reaves hospital door, Elijah looked at his brother. Ethan had just gotten off the phone with Dean. "When will they get here?"

Ethan put his phone back in his pocket, "They should be here by morning, they're in Arkansas. While I was on the phone with him, Sam started trying to get a hold of Mac. He told me he didn't want me to let Caleb out of my sight." Mathews chuckled slightly at the though of trying to make conversation with an amnesic Reaves, none of their normal topics of conversation could be discussed without freaking out the seemingly unaware man.

"You ready?" The Professor asked his brother.

"Or not, it doesn't really matter." Ethan answered as he pushed the door open slowly.

Stepping through he first noticed that Caleb had his head tilted back, eyes closed. However, upon hearing the door open the older man raised his head, staring at the newcomers. It was the first time Elijah had gotten to see Caleb, his concern increased as he took in the bruised and battered face of the man in the bed, one of his eyes swollen shut. Ethan slowly approached the bed, "Hey man, how you feeling?"

Shifting uncomfortably Caleb watched the men who entered his room closely, "Do I know you?" Taking in the lack of doctor apparel the injured man seemed to become nervous, not something the Mathews twins were ever use to seeing coming from Reaves.

"I'm Ethan Mathews; I came in ambulance with you. This is my brother Elijah, we're friends of yours, you don't remember?" Elijah noticed the calming tone his brother's voice had taken on, he could tell his brother was trying his best to keep Caleb calm.

Ethan watched as Caleb looked them over, the man tensing even more as he noticed the badge and gun clipped to the cops belt, "You a cop? Did I do something I don't remember?"

Raising his hands slightly Mathews took another step toward the bed, "Yes, I'm a cop, narcotics. And no you haven't done anything wrong, you were involved in a hit and run outside the police station."

Elijah hung back, not wanting to overwhelm the Knight as his brother continued to answer any questions that Caleb may have. "If I didn't do anything, why was I outside a police station?" Caleb glanced at Elijah before returning his gaze to Ethan.

"You were returning my truck that I loaned you." The officer was trying to keep his answers short.

"Why did you loan me your truck, don't I have a car of my own?" Caleb was skeptical of the answers he was getting.

"You were picking up your car; you let me use it for a couple months in a fantasy baseball trade." Ethan couldn't help but smile slightly as he remembered how reluctantly Caleb had been to turn over the keys to his half-million dollar ride two months ago.

"What kind of car do I have if you traded with me?" Reaves mind was trying to tie pieces of the story together, but he was getting nothing but blanks.

"A Lamborghini." Ethan answered as he watched disbelief cross Caleb's face.

"How the hell do I have a Lamborghini?" Caleb's mind was playing a scenario in his mind as to why he was trading cars with a vice cop outside a police station and that the car in question was close to a million dollar vehicle.

"Am I a drug dealer or something? Is that why you're here?" Caleb watched the reaction that crossed the officer's face.

"What?!" Ethan could not fathom where that leap had come from, "No, you're not a drug dealer," the officer glanced over his shoulder at his brother, who seemed to choke at thought that Caleb thought himself a drug dealer or something. "You're an Architect."

Confusion crossed Caleb's face again, "How can I afford a car like that, am I that good of an Architect?"

Elijah felt it was time for him to step up and help his brother out, "Caleb, you're a very successful Architect, you are worth several million dollars in your own right, but your family also has money."

Caleb looked down at his hands as he absorbed everything. Glancing up again he looked at Elijah, "Who are you again?"

"Elijah Mathews, I'm Ethan's twin brother."

"Younger twin brother." Ethan whispered behind his brother.

"Ethan…" the vice cop knew enough to look innocently at his twin; it was a running jab he would remind his brother about since he had been born a few minutes before his 'little' brother.

Ignoring the two men a moment, Caleb looked toward the window. By the light outside he could tell it was getting later in the day, he hated that he couldn't remember what he had done that morning, or the day before or even last week. It was frustrating and if he wanted to admit it, he was scared to death not knowing who he was, or who the men in the room with him were. It these guys were his friends, then where was his family. "Where's my family? I do have one don't I?"

The question brought an end to the verbal sparing the twins had slipped into, seeming to forget that the familiar man before them, did not see them as familiar. Elijah answered, "We called Dean and Sam, they should be here by morning, they are in Arkansas. They are also trying to reach your father as we speak, he had been in New York, where you live, but he's been traveling on business and is sometimes hard to reach." Elijah didn't feel he was lying; Mac had become harder to reach since the last seal was broken. It was not by choice, the man had always prided himself on being available to those within the Brotherhood, but more importantly his family. But the Scholar had a lot of ground to cover since the Apocalypse had begun and it had come at a price, his availability.

The Mathews twins turned as a nurse and orderly walked into the room, "Okay Mr. Reaves, we are here to take you for your test." The orderly approached the bed as the nurse stopped in front of Ethan and Elijah. "The doctor has scheduled a couple of test back to back; it could be a few hours before Mr. Reaves is returned up here to his room. If you like we could call you when they are complete."

Ethan handed her one of his cards, "We'd appreciate that, we will probably stay close, but if you don't see us when he's done, please call."

Pocketing the card she nodded as she turned to readjust the IV line that Caleb still had. Ethan stepped up next to the bed. "We'll be hear when you get back, don't worry, we will figure this out."

The scared look in Caleb's eyes didn't help calm the continuous churning insides of the Officer's stomach. "If you say so." Without another word Reaves was wheeled from the room, leaving the Mathews men watching their friend being taken from the room, hoping that when he returned the familiar spark that was Caleb Reaves would be back.

---------

"What do you mean he doesn't want us in the room?" Again Ethan found himself standing in the hallway talking to a doctor about Caleb, Elijah by his side. Neither man understanding why they were not being allowed to enter Caleb's room.

"He's requested that he not have any visitors, I'm sorry. I know this has to be extremely frustrating to you both, to see your friend in this situation, wanting to help him, but you must understand he only sees you as strangers, he can't remember who he is himself. The stress of the situation is actually starting to have a physical effect on him, his blood pressure is fluctuating, which is causing a bit of concern. Please understand that until his family arrives the best thing for him is to allow him to make the decisions and this is the one he is more comfortable with. I've talked with Dr. Ames on the phone, he filled me in on some of Mr. Reaves personal information and he has also said that his nephews will be arriving soon, but until then he agrees that the best course of action is to allow his son's request to stand." The doctor hated to not allow these men back with his patient, it was obvious that they cared for the man in question, but amnesia patients were a unique situation and it was best to allow his patient to set his own boundaries for now, at least until his family arrived.

Elijah could see the hurt and confusion in his brother's face, it was the same feeling he was dealing with. They both wanted to help Caleb so much, but it was becoming clear that their presence was causing unneeded stress for the older man, so reluctantly he agreed, "We understand…""Eli?" Ethan looked questioningly at his brother.

"Ethan, we have to think what's best for Caleb right now, he doesn't know us. Doesn't know he can trust us, think about it, when we were in their earlier didn't you see it in his eyes, he was scared to death and we both know Reaves doesn't do scared. He needs this control now, to try and come to terms with this uncontrollable situation." Seeing his brother nod, the Professor turned back to the doctor, "Can you let him know we will be right out here if he needs us, if he want's to talk?"

"I will and like I said I know this is difficult for you both, but this is what is best for him." Shaking the twin's hands the doctor turned and entered Caleb's room.

Elijah walked over to the small window seal taking an uncomfortable seat as he watched his brother lean against the wall across from Caleb's door. "I hate feeling useless like this; there should be something we could do." The Cop grumbled out.

Taking a deep breath the Professor answered, "Right now, this is the only thing we can do." Silence settled for a few minutes as the morning light continued to filter through the window at Elijah's back. It had been a long night of testing for Caleb, while the Mathews twins alternated between pacing the hallway and dosing in the waiting room. "When did Dean say they should be arriving?" Elijah watched his brother rub his eyes.

Looking at his watch Ethan glanced at his twin, "Probably any time now."

The faint sound of an elevator dinging, followed by quickly moving footsteps had the Mathews twins looking down the hallway. With both relief and trepidation they watched the forms of the Winchester's come around the corner, making their way toward them, toward Caleb. Each hopeful that the Brothers would help jar the Knight's memory and that Caleb would soon be back to himself**.**


End file.
